


Settling

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: All the Happy Children [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Short, Snark, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio on a quiet evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

Yukio put the pen down and massaged his aching hand for a moment. Quietly, efficiently, as he performed even the smallest tasks, he pushed his chair out, rose, and replaced it precisely where it had been at 18:26, when he'd sat down to go through the last several days' worth of paperwork. One thing new exorcists weren't told about extended missions, aside from the obvious "don't be that idiot who forgets to bring toilet paper", was the inevitable paperwork backlog not only from the mission itself, but from every random thing that appeared in one's inbox as soon as one took their eyes off it.

Yukio shut his eyes rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to stave off his slowly building headache, automatically readjusting his glasses. Squinting, he closed one eye, then the other. Sure enough, his vision was noticeably blurrier in his left eye. It was past time for a new prescription.

Throwing a quick glance upwards and a cold glare vaguely "down", he stalked out of his and Rin's shared dorm room, slippers throwing up tiny clouds of dust where he walked. He passed the recently cleaned and restocked cafeteria which, for the last several days, had sported a sheet of paper clumsily taped to the door that said in scrawled hiragana "Rin's Kitchen, Friends Welcome, Uninvited Guests Not Welcome, That Means You Mephisto". Yukio's lip quirked in an amused half-smile. As much of a walking headache as his brother could be simply by existing, at least he had the sense to distrust the shady headmaster.

The smile evaporated in the wake of the memory of what he had found when he'd returned to the all-but-abandoned dormitory, anxious to get clean before Rin broke off his latest altercation with Suguro Ryuuji, got back and used up all five minutes' worth of hot water in their cruddy building.

A beautifully scripted letter in purple ink on heavy cream stationery in a pale purple envelope had been sitting right on his desk where his idiot brother could have seen it. Another blasted summons, as though he were nothing more than a dog to be called to heel, a trained attack dog that could be ordered to "eliminate" his own brother at any time. Unconsciously, Yukio clenched his jaw in anger, fists clenched tight against his sides. He took in a breath, held it, and let it out slowly, feeling his muscles relax, but the underlying tension and sheer impotent rage bubbling just under the surface only grew.

Glaring at the name scrawled in Rin's childish hand, Yukio started going through Psalms in his mind. Even if he didn't hold a Tamer specialization, there was always the possibility that one or more of his teammates would be incapacitated or killed, and that risk only grew with a group of foolish, young, inexperienced, _naïve_ exwires.

Yukio stood up a little straighter, careful not to move his head. He'd have to take something for the headache if he wanted to sleep tonight.


End file.
